A known electrical connector includes an insulating body and multiple terminals arranged on the insulating body. The insulating body is provided with multiple terminal slots which are arranged in a row, and a fence is arranged between every two adjacent terminal slots. The multiple terminals are correspondingly received in the multiple terminal slots. Each terminal has a fixing portion, and a contact portion and a soldering portion formed by extending from two ends of the fixing portion. One or more protruding portions are outward protruded from two side edges of the fixing portion respectively. When the terminals are inserted into the terminal slots, protruding portions of adjacent terminals form interference fit with slot walls of the terminal slots (i.e. sidewalls of the fences), and the terminals are retained on the insulating body by the terminals through the protruding portions.
Under a miniaturization development trend of electrical connectors, the number of the terminals of the electrical connector continuously increases, and the terminals are also arranged more and more densely. The one or more protruding portions are outward protruded from the two side edges of the fixing portion respectively, so that thicknesses of interference fit portions of the terminals and the terminal slots are increased, wall thicknesses of the fences are gradually reduced, and strength of the fences is weakened. Moreover, the protruding portions of the adjacent terminals have relative acting force on the fences, so that the fences are likely to be damaged in a process of inserting the terminals into the insulating body.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.